


TRUE BLUE TO THE RESCUE MY VERSION

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, References To Other Show's/Moves From The 80'S/90'S, Sins of Our Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Kudos: 1





	1. GOOD OR BAD

ARON'S P.O.V.  
IT WAS ANOTHER DAY OF WORK IN DIVATOXI'S ARMY

IT WAS ALSO TAKE YOUR KID TO WORK  
MY SON WAS GLUED TO THE WINDOW WE FINNALY MADE IT TO EARTH  
WHOA COOL HEY DAD WHAT ARE THOES?"  
HE ASKED POINTING TO THE PLANTS THOSE ARE TREE'S"  
THEY GIVE THE PLANET OXIGIN"  
WOW COOL"  
HEY DAD WHEN WE CONTROL THE UNIVERSE CAN YOU PLANT ME A TREE?"  
HEHAHA SURE THING ARON"  
I SAID PATTING HIM ON THE SHOULDER  
WE WERE CHOSEN TO SPY ON THE RANGERS ALRIGHT THIS IS AWESOME"  
HE SAID CLAPPING HIS HANDS IN EXCITMENT  
UNTIL I SHUSHED HIM WE HAVE TO BE QUIET" BUT WHY DAD?"  
SO THEY DON'T SEE US"  
HEY UH DAD I THINK I FOUND ONE"  
YOU DID WHEARE?" OVER THERE BY ONE OF THE TREE'S"

HE SAID POINTING TO THE TREE OVER BY THE SWINGS GOODWORK ARON"  
ALRIGHT LET'S GET THEM" NO YOU STAY HERE I'LL GO"  
OHOK GO GET THEM DAD"  
BILLY'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS AT THE BEACH WHEN MY COMMUNICATER BEEPED  
I HEAR YOU ALPHA"  
REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU"  
OK I'M ON MY WAY"  
I SAID TAPPING THE TELEPORT BUTTON ON MY COMMUNICATER  
TURNED INTO A RAY OF BLUE AND FLEW OFF  
BUT WHEN I LANDED A LOOK OF HORROR SPREAD ACROSS MY FACE  
EVERYTHING WAS DESTROYED  
HELLO ALPHA ZORDON WHERE ARE YOU?"  
I ASKED SHOUTING BUT INSTEAD I FOUND SOMETHING ELSE  
IT WAS A PINK AND BLUE PEN WITH MY RANGER SYMBOL ON IT ATTATCHED TO IT WAS A MESSAGE IT SAID DEAR BILLY IN GRATITUDE FOR YOUR YEAR'S AS A TRUE HERO I PRESENT TO YOU THIS PEN THIS IS NO ORDERNARY PEN"  
BUT A TRANSFORMATION PEN TO USE IT WELL WATCH SAILOR MOON TO FIGURE OUT THE REAST LOVE ZORDON AND ALPHA"  
LET'S TRY IT OUT" I SAID TOSSING IT INTO THE AIR  
DISGUISE POWER TURN ME INTO THE LAST POWER RANGER'S ENEMIES FOOTSOLDIER"  
NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS NOW IN BROWN ARMOR WITH A FISH SHAPED HELEMET  
SEXY" I SAID LOOKING MYSELF OVER IN THE WATER 

THAT'S WHEN I CAME ACROSS SOMETHING EVEN MORE HORRIBLE  
IT WAS A HAND COVERED UP BY A PART OF THE CAMMAND CENTER I RAN OVER TO IT HANG ON I GOT YOU"  
I SAID LEFFTING IT OFF OF THE BODY HE WORE A OUTFIT JUST LIKE MINE I LIFTED HIM OVER MY SHOULDER AND CARRIED HIM AWAY I STOPPED WE WERE NOW AT THE BEACH  
I GEANTLY LAYED HIM DOWN ON THE SAND ALPHA WHERE ARE YOU"  
I FINNALY GOT A AWNSER WHO AM I TALKING TO?"  
THIS IS BILLY"  
HOLD ON I'LL BE THERE SOON"  
GREAT WE'RE AT THE BEACH"  
WAIT WE'RE?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED YEP I GOT THE GIFT YOU SENT ME"  
AND WELL I FOUND SOMEONE IN THE WRECKAGE OF THE POWER CHAMBER"  
I'LL BE THERE TO PICK YOU UP SOON"  
GOOD WE'RE BY THE WATER THAT WHEN I HEARD SOMETHING  
IT WAS GIANT SPACE SHIP WELL THAT MUST BE OUR RIDE  
I SAID WALKING INTO THE SHIP HMM I WONDER HOW THIS THING WORKS"  
MAYBE IT'S VOICE ACTIVATED ALPHA SHUT THE MAIN DOOR"  
I SAID IN A CAMANDING TONE  
THIS PLACE IS MAGNIFICENT"  
THAT'S WHEN I HEARD A FEMALE MECHANICAL VOICE  
WARNING WARNING INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT"  
LEAVE THIS SHIP AT ONCE MAN IWISH I HAD MY POWERCOIN"  
WAIT DID YOU SAY POWER COIN?"  
YES I'M BILLY CRANSTON THE BLUE RANGER" THE BILLY?"  
I TURNED AROUND AND SAW ALPHA COME INTO VEIW AFERMATIVE YOU KNOW THAT"  
ACTUALLY I'M ALPHA 6" WHAT HAPPENED TO ZORDON AND ALPHA5?"  
THEY LEFT FOR EDONOY"  
ARE THEY ALRIGHT?"  
THIER JUST FINE"  
SO WHO'S THE OTHER  
AYYIYYI"  
HE SCREAMED IN PANIC ALPHA WHAT'S WRONG?"  
THERE'S A PIRANHATRON ON BOARD"  
HUH PIRANHATRON?"  
THIER EVIL WARRIORS WHO WORK FOR DIVATOX"  
DIVATOX WHO'SSHE THE QUEEN OF EVIL"  
WHAT THE QUEEN OF EVIL?"  
BUT WHEN I LOOKED DOWN AT THE INJURED WARRIOR I SNAPPED OUT OF IT  
IS THERE SOME PLACE WHERE WE CAN GO TO HEAL HIM?"  
THERE IS A HOSPITAL ON EDONOY"  
GREAT LET'S GO"  
I I SAID LEANING FORWARD  
A FEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE JOINED BY A SIXTET OF 5 MULTI COLORED PEOPLE WITH RANGER COLORED SQUARES AND SPANDEX  
GREETINGS"  
I SAID WAVING TO THEM  
THEY JUST SHRUGGED  
ALLRIGHT I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS DO A BARREL ROLL  
I SAID DOING A SHARP TURN OF A SPIRAL WHILE ROLLING ONE TIME ON IT'S LONGITUDINAL AXIS THE RED SUITED GUY TAPPED THE BLUE GUY ON THE SHOULDER WHAT'S A BARREL ROLL?"  
IT'S A GEEK THING"  
AH WHAT'S A GEEK?"  
BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME I HAD TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL  
HEY PULL OVER"  
HE SAID TAPPING ON THE GLASS BUT I JUST IGNORED HIM  
AND MADE MY WAY TO EDONOY GASP THIER ON THIER WAY TO EDONOY"  
THE PINK RANGER SAID  
BUT WHAT WOULD THEY WANT THERE?"  
THE YELLOW RANGER ASKED  
I DON'T KNOW BUT WE BETTER STOP THEM"  
THE RED RANGER SAID

WHEN I GOT THERE I WAS GREATED BY THE WELCOMNING COMIDY AKA  
THE DAX AND HIS SERVENTS BUT HE TOLD THEM TO LOWER THIER GUARDS  
WHEN I HELD UP MY FIST SHOWING THEM MY COMMUNICATER

BILLY OF EARTH WELCOME BACK BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
MY NEW FRIEND HE'S HURT"  
BUT WHEN HE SAW IT HE TOOK OUT HIS LIGHTSABER BILLY LOOK OUT "  
BUT I GRABBED HIM BY HIS ATENNA YOU UNJUSTLY ATTACKED ME AND MY FRIENDS UH SO?"  
THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS HELP THEM DO IT OR ELSE"  
OR ELSE WHAT?"  
I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOWTOUGH EARTHLINGS CAN BE"  
I SHOUTED SENDING HIM FLYING YEYESSIR"  
THI-THIS WAY PLEASE"  
GOOD BOY"  
LET'S GO"  
THE PIRANHATRON LOOKED DOWN AT HIM I STOPPED LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER HEY YOU COMING?"  
UH YEAH"  
HE SAID SLOWLY NODDING HIS HEAD  
A FEW HOURS LATER HE WAS BACK ON HIS FEET YOU SAVED ME WHY?"  
BECAUSE I'M A GOOD GUY AND WHERE I'M FROM THIERE'S A SAYING"  
WHAT'S THE SAYING?"  
GOOD OR BAD YOU'RE STILL A PERSON OR WHAT EVER YOU ARE"  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"  
LIKE I SAID I'M A GOOD GUY AND WE HELP THOSE IN NEED GOOD OR EVIL"  
EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE LIKE KIDNAPP KIMBERLY AND JASON?"  
I QUICKLY NODDED MY HEAD YES"  
THANKYOU"  
SO WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"  
MY NAME IT'S ARIAN"  
IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU"  
I SAID SHAKING HIS HAND  
YOU TOO"  
WAIT BILLY AS IN BILLY CRANSTON THE BLUE RANGER?"  
YUP THAT'S ME I TAKE IT YOU HEARD OF ME?"  
OF COURSE YOUR ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR IN THE GALAXY"  
ME AND MY BROTHER'S SON ARE HUGE FAN'S OF YOURS" HUH YOUR BROTHER'S SON?" YEAH THIERS MORE OF US"


	2. Chapter 2

ARE THEY EVIL LIKE DIVATOX TOO?"  
YUP BUT TO BE HONEST   
I DIDN'T COME HERE TO CAUSE TROUBLE


End file.
